It is well known that hearing aids can be configured as Bluetooth connectivity devices for being connected with audio devices such as a TV set, an audio set or a telephone, thereby forming an audio assist system. This allows a user of such a hearing aid, to hear sounds provided by the audio device and processed by the hearing aid in a better sound quality, compared to sounds mechanically received by the hearing aid. Thus, hearing aids with a Bluetooth receiver that form a part of an audio assist system can help to further normalize the life of hearing aid users.
For establishing a Bluetooth connection between hearing aid and audio device, usually a Bluetooth pairing has to be carried out. The Bluetooth pairing between two Bluetooth devices allows an unambiguous bonding of one Bluetooth device to another.
Document EP 1 981 253 A1 describes a body worn communication device for communicating with a hearing aid, the communication device being adapted for receiving a multitude of audio signals and for transmitting at least one audio signal selected among the multitude of audio signals to the hearing aid.
It is the object of the present invention to provide an improved audio assist system that comprises a hearing aid.